PENSAMIENTOS
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: en este fanfic los personajes de katekyo, bueno almenos todos los gusrdianes, daran a conocer su punto de vista de ¿como ama y actua hayato?, son pensamientos cortos, pero talvez sean 10 o 7 capitulos, pequeños capitulos, pasen y echenle un vistaso.
1. Reborn!

no puedo evitar no poner algo nuevo con que entretenerlos¬¬espero y se entretengas¬¬

este fanfic esta dedicado anada mas y nada menos que hayato gokudera, consiste en pensamientos sobre su actuar amoroso y amistoso que le dedicaran los personajes de katekyo o almenos solo la familia vongola, lamento decirles que mañano no pondre el siguiente pero el martes sin falta si^^, en fin creo que es todo al menos seran 10 fanfic pero como se dieron cuanta son muy cortos jeje,

* * *

LA ACTITUD DE LA MANO DERECHA

Bajo su apariencia reservada, este guardian oculta un corazon ardiente y una gran firmeza. Quienes solo lo conosacan superficialmente podran considerarlo distante y hasta frio, pero en su interior es devorado por las llamas de la pasion salvaje que no deja aflorar. La pareja de Hayato no podra permanecer ajena al calor abrazador de este maravilloso sentimiento que los demas no pueden percibir.

Por su naturaleza reservada Hayato no entrega con fasilidad su corazon, porque no esta dispuesto a derrochar su maravilloso tesoro de fuego y ternura con quien no le de pruebas suficientes de mereserlo. Pero una vez que cree haber encontrado al destinatario de su riqueza escondida, no duda en llenarle sus manos de riquezas. Entonces su cautela desaparece y se compromete totalmente con el ser amado.

Naturalmente pudoroso, puede hacer llegar a su amante, a lo mas alto del placer, para proporcionarle un mayor deleite, sin embargo, no se conforma con su intuicion, sino que tendra un fino registro de sus respuestas para mejorar cada vez la naturaleza de sus estimulos amorosos.

Pero su generosidad no se evidencia solo en el terreno sexual. Gokudera tambien es bueno en cuidados y cariños, y siente un impulso de mimar a su amado. Por eso en una relacion con este guardian jamas faltaran los regalos sorpresa y las atenciones, auque la forma en que se los entrege a su pareja no sea la adecuda. Sin embargo si alguien se comporta mal con el o pretende sacar un provecho inadecuado de la relacion, Hayato no dudara en ponerlo en su lugar. Por eso quien pretenda abusar de su amor y de su confiansa, solo podra acerlo una vez, pues Hayato no le otorgara una segunda oportunidad.

ATTE

_REBORN!_

___

* * *

_

Bueno esto es lo que piensa reborn sobre la forma de amar de hayato el martes sera el pensamiento de takeshi yamamoto esperenlo, revews?


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi

bien lo dicho echo yo le prometi que hoy subiria el proximo y hoy lo puse, espero y sea de su agrado, lo vere en los revews¬¬ ,si no les gusta no importa yo le sigo, bien ahora bienen los pensamientos de yamamoto para gokudera

katekyo es propiedad de akira amano.

* * *

La forma en la que Gokudera.

Gokudera es muy extricto y es extricto de igual manera en todos los aspectos de su vida. Tiene un consepto muy definido de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, y no permitira que nisiquiera a la persona que entregue su corazon cruce la linea divisora que el a deliniado entre una cosa y otra. El encanto que emana su persona y su particular manera de planear las cosas, hace que a los demas no les paresca exesivas sus exigncias y terminen por ajustarse a ello.

Es detallista, ordenado y puntual hasta la obsecion, y no tolera que las cosas no salgan bien, tanto en el amor como en el resto de su vida. Es por eso que talvez Gokudera no toleraria a su lado un amante que no responda a cada una de sus expectativas. Pero como sus expectativas son muchas, se que se ha sentido decilucionado, de que nadie hasta ahora las haya podido cumplir. El aspecto mas negativo de su personalidad afectiva es, presisamente, su exagerado nivel de exigencias, lo que hace que muchas de sus pocibles parejas huyan antes de poder conocerlo a profundidad.

Con frecuencia, el afan que tiene Gokudera de perfeccion propia, le ayuda en el amor, le sirve para ocultar sus inseguridades disfrasandolas de exigencia. Muchas veces su actitud tambien lo da a, ya que puede terminar por espantar a quien decearia que permaneciera a su lado.

Gokudera suele tener tambien muchos defectos, es malcriado, desadaptado, grosero, agresivo, insensible, orgulloso, obsesivo, antipatico, cruel y nada humilde, pero quien pretenda amar a Gokudera sabra amarlo con sus defectos y con sus virtudes, yo mismo se que Gokudera es todas esas cosas, pero asi mismo se que Gokudera es asi por que es desconfiado y pretende alejarlos a todos por que teme sufrir, pero sea como sea es por eso que nos agrada, o por lo menos a la mayoria, y yo no desearia que Gokudera canbiase nada de su personalidad, porque es por eso que lo amo, y mantengo la esperanza de que algun dia se dara cuanta.

ATTE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI

* * *

espero y les aya gustado si no pu´s que mal, y si les gusto no les cuasta nada dejar un pequeño reviw,

como sea yamamoto es muy tierno con gokudera, y ahora que lo pienso gokudera es muy defectuoso(en el buen sentido de la palabra)pero asi lo amo XD

el proximo el punto de vista de "bianchi"


	3. Bianchi Gokudera

**aquí les traigo el tercero espero les este gustando sino pues de todos modos le sigo**

**recuerden que los personajes son de akira amano**

**

* * *

**

La forma de amar de mi lindo hermano.

Hayato se preocupa mucho por cumplir con los compromisos asumidos con Tsuna, Hayato es capas de descuidar los compromisos con sigo mismo, o con su pareja; puede incluso, trasladar esa actitud al terreno sexual, y preocuparse solo por darle placer a su amante y olvidarse de alcanzar el suyo.

Por otra parte, Hayato no puede olvidar su preocupación por el curso que pueda tomar la relación, con frecuencia se mostrara tenso e incapaz de disfrutar el mismo la relación. El trabajo y las obligaciones, además de que interfieren en su vida amorosa y el cansancio que empobrece el deseo y la pasión, es el factor de sus desvelos y mal humor, además de que le es desesperante el no cumplir con un trabajo a tiempo.

Hayato se olvida constantemente de que el amor es mas importante que el trabajo, y yo me he encargado de decírselo pero Hayato es muy orgulloso y no aceptaría un consejo mio. Es inútil que el que pretenda ser su amante trate de conquistarlo en el terreno de lo intelectual. Por que hayato solo podrá entregarse en cuerpo y alma cuando su pareja además de haber pasado todas sus pruebas, le demuestra que le dará un buen futuro y seguridad, que es lo que le falta a hayato.

La mente de Hayato no puede dejar nada librado así que le interesara saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle de su pareja, desde que pasta dental usa, hasta sus gustos en géneros musicales y deportivos, no quiere dejar cabida a ninguna sorpresa, su amante no debe tomar esa actitud de querer saberlo todo de el, porque lo mas probable es que mi querido Hayato lo tome como una intromisión imperdonable.

El sexo se puede combertir en una de las tantas obligaciobes por cumplir; pero a Hayato le resultara mas placentero cuando esta surja de manera imprevista, sin que tenga tiempo de poner a trabajar su cerebro meticuloso y planificador.  
debo admitir que Hayato se esta enamorado y que es distraido al no darse cuenta de que esa persona también le corresponde, es mi deber como hermana el ayudarlo en lo mas importante de este mundo el amor. Hayato no escucha a nadie, menos a su corazón; así que el trabajo sera duro para su amante; pero cuando lo logren estoy segura de que Takeshi y Hayato emprenderán una relación duradera, como la que yo mantengo con mi amado reborn.

ATTE _BIANCHI_

* * *

bien espero y le hayan entendido XD, bianchi se preocupa por hayato y mucho

merezco un review o no 0.o?

el siguiente personaje creo que sera el de "hibari" hasta mañana XD


	4. Hibari Kyouya

bien aqui les traigo la continuacion de PENSAMIENTOS, aqui esta la observacion profunda de hibari sobre hayato

**ADVERTENCIAS:**_si te ries al terminar de leerlo ho haces una critica "te golpeare hasta la muerte herbívoro"., _

_**advertencia de la puclicadora: **_los personajes no non mios son de akira amano

* * *

**Los pensamientos profundos de Hibari**

Hayato Gokudera es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela namimori, ha sacado el mejor promedio; tiene mucho potencial como alumno, pero sinseramente creo que ese herbívoro solo es bueno para eso, no creo que sepa amar y mucho menos pelear, o llagar a ser la estúpida mano derecha del bueno para nada de Tsuna.

El hecho de que sea devoto a el bueno para nada Tsuna, es por que cuando se conocieron al parecer Tsunayoshi Sawada le salvo la vida; pero Gokudera Hayato ni siquiera sabe lo que es ser un buen amigo, o al menos eso pienso yo, no tengo mucho que decir de este guardián que es un bueno para nada igual que todos los herbívoros que lo rodean, si estoy dando mi opinión es por que el bebe me lo pidió de favor.

No quiero decir exactamente que yo sepa amar, para mi eso no es mas que sentimientos de debilidad, un tanto obligatorios para ser humano (lo cual no soy¬¬), pero ese herbívoro no me importa en lo mas mínimo, tampoco me importa si sabe amar o como lo hace, pienso que esto es ridículo, pero ya que fue el bebe el que me lo pidió lo diré.

No creo que Gokudera Hayato sepa amar o alguien pueda amarlo, pienso que es bastante bobo para hacer algo así, no creo que tenga tiempo, ni tampoco creo que el llegué a tener una hembra en toda su vida, además e pensado que el se cree muy hembra pues creo que quiere que alguien se lo coja, (al parecer creo que quiere que sea Tsunayoshi Sawada¬¬)pero me importa poco si le da al otro bando, no se si sea apasionado, o que es lo que desean saber.  
por otra parte debo de admitir que es algo atractivo, llama mucho la atención, con sus ojos de color y el tono de pelo, tiene una manera muy singular de moverse y de entrenar (y no es que yo lo espié U¬¬), creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre este herbívoro, espero y que les sirva de algo o aya sido de su interes (lo que es poco probable ya que no les dije nada que no supieran¬¬)como sea tengo que darme una siesta y ya me aburrí de dar mi opinión.

ATTE EL DIRECTOR DEL COMITE DICIPLINARIO DE LA ESCUELA DE NAMIMORI

_HIBARI KYOUYA_

* * *

XDDDDD, hibari es tan profundo, Dx hibari me ba a pegar por que me dio gracia lo que dijo, tengo con que hibari me pegue asta la muerte ustedes no me pegen solo dejen comentarios,

haber si para mañana sigo viva y les traere el pensamiento de"tsuna"o"juudaime" mejor conocido asi por hayato...

*dejo de escribir por que una tonfa la golpeo en la cara*


	5. Tsunayoshi Sawada

Este es el siguiente, espero y le este gustando, como sea, gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, se los agradezco de corazón, a **neon-san** y a **tsuki93 **se los agradezco me han motivado a seguir,

Bueno este es el pensamiento de tsuna

katekyo y sus personajes le pertenecen a akira amano

* * *

Mi mano derecha

Bueno...eto...Gokudera es una persona muy responsable, y protectora, pero aun así es alguien con el que tienes la facilidad de convivir. Por su forma de ser creo...yo...que...bueno...que es muy apasionado, y entregado, como lo es en la vida cotidiana; Gokudera es muy enérgico, y creo que en las relaciones amorosas que el tenga también lo sera. Gokudera-kun es de esas personas que son muy especiales, y aun que se comportan de cierta forma son dificiles de encontrar. Eto... en mi opinión creo que Gokudera seria un buen amante, pues es muy sincero, siempre dice lo que piensa, es entregado, devoto, y agresivo, lo cual le anudaría para que no se dejara de nadie; yo se que Gokudera me admira y piensa que soy su todo, y lo mas importante para el, pero sin querer siempre termina preocupándose también por Yamamoto.

La forma en la que Gokudera entregue todo sera cuando crea que la persona se lo merece, como ya había mencionado Reborn. Gokudera es un cofre de misterios y que mas quisiera yo como su...ejem...eto...jefe que el se abriera mas, asi podriamos entenderlo. Les dire un pequeño secreto sobre Gokudera, y es que su punto mas sensible es la zona del estomago, por lo que quien quiera conquistarlo...cof..cof...devera darle...eto...caricias,...besos...y..masajes en esa area, y... su...deseo..eto...se encendera.(eso me lo dijo reborn).

Yo se que yamamoto quiere a gokudera como su pareja asi quele dire una cleva para acceder a su...eto ...tesoro.  
devera tomar una actitud mas seria con el aunque los demas no lo vean y asi Gokudera vera que es suficientemente maduro para ser su pareja, ademas de que si logra...domar...a...Gokudera impedira que su mente pueda ponerse en accion, eso es importante, pues no tendra tiempo de pensar, y respondera con lo que en verdad siente en ese momento.

hiiii! espero que gokudera no lea esto!

ATTE _TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA_

* * *

bien eso es todo, tsuna es siempre muy sinsero, y tiene una forma muy digna de jusgar a las personas y el nunca se equiboca cuando jusga a alguien

*escribe mientras tiene una bolsa de hielos en la mejilla*

el golpe de hibari me dolio T.T, pero bueno me lo busque

el proximo personaje sera ryohei y sue pensamientos al EXTREMO! nos leemos luego.


	6. Ryohei Sasagawa

bien aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo a tiempo como ciempre XDDD, espero y que si les este gustando.

**ADVERTENCIA:** este comentario puede ser muy extremo! si alguien tiene problemas del corason abdtengase a leerlo XDD

katekyo le pertenese a akira amano

* * *

Cabeza de Pulpo Al EXTREMO!

KYOKUGEN!cabeza de pulpo siempre es muy EXTREMO!, siempre hace que todo explote y vuele en mil pedasos y eso es EXTREMO!, pienso que su actitud es tambien algo explosiva!y que aunque solo sea su actitud tambien es asi en el amor. YO! no soy tan concervador como lo son la mayoria de los japoneses, pienso que si a cabeza de pulpo, le gusta YAMAMOTO! no ahy problema mientras se amen al EXTREMO!.

Aun que cabeza de pulpo sea agresivo se que tambien es algo atolondrado y orgulloso, y con el unico con quien no se comporta asi es con SAWADA!, pero no lo hace por que le guse sino por que lo ADMIRA AL EXTREMO!, con el resto de las personas siempre porta una mirada fria y antisdocial, pero se le nota al EXTREMO!, que se sonroja cuando YAMAMOTO!, le dice o le hace algo. Cabeza de pulpo no es que no sepa querer por que si sabe y al EXTREMO!, pero tiene miedo de fallarle a Tsuna, por ser disque su "mano derecha", CREO! que deveria preocuparse mas por no perder las amistades que tiene hasta ahora; se que mi opinion la entra y le sale, por que no le importo, pero de todas maneras no me guardare mis comentarios. GOKUDERA! es una persona dificl de tratar pero, lo unico por lo que creo que SAWADA!y YAMAMOTO! lo aguantan es por que a los dos les gusta CABEZA DE PULPO!

Un dato curioso de cabeza de pulpo, es que al igual que el grosero de HIBARI!, no son tolerantes al "sake". Una vez imvitamos a GOKUDERA! a festejar la victoria con los varia y el padre de tsuna le dijo que bebiera un poco; y cabeza de pulpo por no seguirle la contraria a tsuyoshi, bebio al EXTREMO!, y tu bimos que llevarlo a su casa, bueno de hecho lo llevo YAMAMOTO!; recuerdo que al dia siguiente Yamamoto tenia en golpe en la cara y a cabeza de pulpo parecia que le seguia doliendo la cabeza. no tengo nada mas que decir que no se aya dicho ya, asi que me despido al EXTREMO!

ATTE RYOHEI SASAGAWA AL EXTREMO!

* * *

bien si legaste asta aqui te lo agradesco de corazon, si puedes dejar tu comentario esta bien

Nota: si ryohei se dio cuanyta de lo que sienten yamamoto y gokudera no se quien no sedara cuanta, ya que saben que ryohei es muy despistado, asi qeu cuidado y no seas despisado tu!

mañana se ra el pensamiento de otona lambo, o lambo adulto, ya que creo que lambo mas pequeño no esta en condiciones para dar una opinion XD

esperenlo y nos vemos luegoXD


	7. OtonaLambo

**bien aqui les traigo el siguiente, me tarde un poco disculpen**

**katekyo es propiedad de akira amano**

* * *

El pensamiento de una baca madura.

Valla, valla...es una pregunta muy extra a no he tratado mucho con Gokudera, pero a mi forma de ver es igual de apasionado que su hermana, la de la comida extraña¬¬, Gokudera es una persona muy contradictoria, es muy maduro en algunas ocasiones, pero aveces es muy inmaduro; no se como se describa a ese tipo de personas. Yo no soy exactamente alguien que le guste hacer criticas destructivas, así que me iré por dar solo un bien y sano, punto de vista, que no me traerá problemas.

Gokudera Hayato es muy apasionado por muchas cosas, entre ellas el décimo, los gatos, el piano y cosas paranormales. Creo que el es alguien al que si se le enamora adecuadamente se entregara por completo, y esa persona que lo enamoro, se volverá otra de sus obseciones. Gokudera Hayato es un hombre muy inteligente a mi punto de ver seria un buen amante. Algo que es interesante en el, son sus extraños ojos esmeralda, nadie lo ha mencionado aun, parecen dos verdaderas joyas puestas como ojos; Es exótico y por lo tanto muy atractivo a la visa de ambos sexos, por lo que su amante pienso yo que debería ser alguien no muy celoso.

Valla, valla aunque ahora que lo piensó, todos han mencionado que Yamamoto y Gokudera podrían ser pareja, lo cual no es de sorprenderse; Yamamoto también es una persona algo inmadura, pero eso es en cierto punto bueno, por que Hayato odia a las personas mayores, además de que Yamamoto es una persona muy paciente y es capas de soportar los cambios repentinos de humor, por cierto ahora que menciono todo esto, no sabia que yo supiera tanto de Hayato, y que este fuera tan problemático XD.

_ATTE LAMBO_

* * *

bien espero y le haya gustado sino pues critiquen estoy acostumbrada );

ni yo sabia que otona-Lambo conociera tan bien a Gokudera

el proximo sera el de Mukuro y Chrome y se a el ultimo capitulo XD, es todo adiós nos leemos luego


	8. Chrome Dokuro y Mukuro Rokudo

**bien aqui termina este mini-fanfic despues les traere una nueva historia espero y estos ultimos pensamientos les gusten adios nos leemos luego XD**

**los personales que aparecioeron atravez de este fanfic son solo propiedad de la gran musa akira amano, se le reconoce por crear katekyo y se le agradece.**

* * *

_Lo que Gokudera-sama nesesita_

eh...yo nose que decir no e tratado mucho con Gokudera-sama, creo que es muy...muy griton...ha!...bueno yo pienso que Gokudera-sama es mas bien como un gato herido...he...pues creo que le duelen las heridas del pasado...ha..eto...TAL VEZ sea por que...bueno..por que no puede olvidar por lo que ha pasado...estoy segura de que nadie se imagina por lo que ha pasado...pero...nadie a tenido una buana niñes...todos han sufrido mucho...Gokudera-sama es una persona que tiene mucho guardado...muchas cosas que puede entregar...no dudo que alguna vez no las aya entregado...talvez con su madre...CREO que eso es...eso es...Gokudera-sama tiene miedo a volver a entregarse y perder a esa persona...pero...quisiera que Gokudera-sama no temiera...por que...Yamamoto-sama parase una buena persona...creo que el amaria mucho a Gokudera-sama.

Gokudera-sama puede ser uno de los mejores amantes...o bueno eso creo yo...creo tambien que para lograrlo tendra que dejar a un lado, su desconfianza y comprender que quien lo ama de verdad, lo amara con todas y cada una de sus imperfecciones.

ATTE CHROME DOKURO

* * *

_IL GUARDIANO DELLA TEMPESTA HA TUTTO_ (el guardian de la tormenta tiene todo)

*Cierta piña tenia a un bebé apuntandole con una pistola*

Kufufu, tanta agresividad solo por querer mi opinion sobre un niño mimado, ok dare mi opinion pero sera breve, no hay nesesidad de tanta violencia.

Kufufu Hayato Gokudera, es tan estupido e idiota, es inmaduro y muy defectuoso, no sabe tratar a la gente, mucho menos se ve que sepa amar o pelear, es tan gruñon y patetico, y como si fuera poco muy sensible; en mi forma de ver Gokudera Hayato no es mas que un peon, alguien que solo es atractivo fisicamente, me desespera la gente como el, odio a ese tipo de personas, ¿por que? esa deve ser su pregunta mientras leen mi opinion, ¿por que digo esas cosas, que seguro a ustedes les parecen imperdonables?, por que por mas que ustedes lo nieguen saben que Gokudera Hayato es todo eso y mas, pero si hay un motivo muy bueno de mi parte para odiarle tanto...

Kufufu, deven de estar molestos con migo pero igual saben que no me importa. No le dare mas rodeos al asunto, odio a Gokudera Hayato por una simple razon. Ese idiota bueno para nada, ese bufon, es muy feliz, tiene todo lo que alguna vez yo desee en la vida; tubo padres que lo amaban, una familia, amigos, proximamente creo que un amante, y sobre todo...tiene...Libertad, tiene tantas cosas, y lo odio por no valorarlas, pero como sea lo que a ustedes les importa saber son solo cosas que ya se saben y no son importantes, por que su forma de amar tal vez sea buena y talvez tenga mucho que dar, pero yo solo lo envidio. Espero que ese estupido bufon sea feliz con lo que yo deseo.

Les dire lo que querian escuchar desde el prinsipio:

-su forma de amar es simple se reduce en dos palabras: es buena

-su forma de actuar es simple: egoista

-y la relacion que llege a tener, solo se nombrara con dos palabras: amor orgulloso.

kufufu espero y no les aya gustado me retiro.

SCRITTURA VICINO (escrito por)

**_MUKURO ROKUDO._**

* * *

**bien** aqui **termina** el fanfic de "PENSAMIENTOS" Espero y que les aya gustado y les agradesco por su tiempo XD

chrome puede ser muy timida pero asierta en muchas cosas

no me puedo enojar con mukuro por que me da lastima XD pobresito -.-

no tardare en publicar otra de mis locas ideas nos vemos luego XD

**¿van a comentar?**


End file.
